One Life For Another
by athenagoddess
Summary: Somethings wrong in the Underworld and it might be Sarah's fault will she risk it all to save the world she loves? JarethSarah R&R!
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie, I just write about them. ; )

One Life For Another; Chapter I:

Sarah smiled as she passed a 35mph sign while going 70. Her father and Karen had insisted that she came home for her birthday. They promised that it wouldn't be a big deal just family and some of her friends from high-school. Today she was 25!  
She remembered her college graduation; she graduated from Yale Drama just a few weeks ago. They had promised that wouldn't be a big thing either. Yet they had managed to invite the entire campus and then some, it seemed to her graduation party.

Sarah smiled at the memory, she was positive that Karen did not understand the meaning of small. Her parents were proud of her of course, she had already been in a few off-Broadway plays and she just wrapped up playing a small part in a movie that would be coming out next year nothing major but a good enough start.

Sarah always expected the most from herself and never accepted anything less then perfect. She was an ambitious actress and many of her college professors had high hopes for her. Whether her achievements be on Broadway or in Hollywood.

It had been nearly nine years since she had ventured through the Labyrinth to rescue her little brother Toby from the cruel Goblin King.  
So much had happen since that night so much had changed she still believed in the Underground, magic, and all the mystical creatures that myths could posses.

As she passed her old high school she remembered being a teenager in this town, high school had been a degrading experience for Sarah.   
Her friends would always tell her she was childish. Her teachers would tell her to get her head out of the clouds.  
All the while her parents, her step-mother in particular, would tell her she needed to grow up and think about her future.

But she always believed in the Labyrinth she never forgot. Though the pain of leaving such a wondrous world and all of her friends behind made her wish she had forgotten.  
No matter how hard she wished it. No matter how hard she cried she still remembered the Underground vividly.  
Sarah still talked with her friends Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus at times, she dearly wanted to return to them. And to the world they called home.  
But she could not leave behind the life she had worked so hard to build for herself.

The world she lived in was so plain and ordinary. She craved for a world of magic and adventure, romance and disaster. Her desire for something more ate at her soul. She would lie awake more often then not and think of her precious Underground. Of her friends and even of the Goblin King himself.

His face was not so exact in her memory; she could no longer see the definition of his arrogant face. The face that always taunted her telling her that she could do better or be better than what she had become. It was his face that would push her to do the unthinkable, to push the envelope a little farther then most others would dare and, surprisingly, she was always successful.

It was always his face that would torment her. No cries of protest no screaming and no amount of wishing would stop his onslaught. His constant measuring of her life's worth, her friendships and her relationships with men. He always seemed to ruin the most promising relationships.

Strangely it all came down to intimacy with a man. Something in her 25 years of life she had not experienced. Very much unlike her friends who would embrace they're freedom as adults and throw caution to the wind by sleeping with as many men as they could, she couldn't.  
She could physically, but whenever her relationships would reach a level of intimacy she would hear a distant voice in her head telling her things about her boyfriend. Information that she could never have known, things he had done in his previous relationships. How he had messed up time and time again. The voice would tell her that she was no different that he would hurt her just as he had hurt the others.

So she would leave him in the throws of passion. He would never know that she had seen all of his faults and didn't like what she'd seen. Every time it happened she would wonder how it had come to pass yet again. Why had she listened to the voice? Why did she throw away another perfectly good relationship?

There was always a fire in this voice that scared her. It was always so demanding, so insisting that she had to leave before anything would happen to her. If she didn't know any better she would think that the voice was Jareth's. But why would the Goblin King be concerned for her well being?

"_But what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl..."_

Sarah shook her head she had made that up that was just a story to scare Toby, right? He couldn't have actually loved me, there's no way. Why would the Goblin King, who could have any other woman he wanted fall in love with a sixteen year old mortal girl?

_Sarah stood looking at the Goblin King with a determined face, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," She slowly advanced as he retreated. "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, for my will is as strong as yours and my-"  
"Stop!" Jareth raised his hand and Sarah halted surprised that he had interrupted her.  
"Wait! Look, Sarah. Look at what I'm offering you."  
A crystal materialized on the tips of his fingers and he held it out towards Sarah. "Your dreams."  
She merely glanced at the crystal for but a moment then her firm resolve returned, "And my kingdom is as great... damn! I can never remember that line."  
Jareth looked like a wild animal that had been backed into a corner and he had decided to strike now, "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."  
Sarah ignored the Goblin King's pleas, "My kingdom is as great. My kingdom is as great!"  
She looked up at her enemy a smile tugging at her lips, "You have no power over me."  
Jareth sighed as he threw the crystal into the air, "You have no power over me!"  
In a whirl of feathers and glitter the great Goblin King transformed into a beautiful white barn owl._

Sarah pulled into her driveway and stepped out of her car. She smiled at the sight of her childhood home. The door burst open and a ten year old Toby came running out of the house and jumped at her. She embraced him warmly, "Hello Toby sheesh you only saw me three weeks ago." He smiled brightly showing two of his missing teeth Sarah chuckled at the sight.

"I still missed you though. I was so mad when you told me that you weren't coming back with us! Sarah, mom said that you had to shoot someone or something like that."  
Sarah laughed, "No I had to shoot a few scenes for a movie that's all."  
Sarah soon found herself in a rather large bear hug, "Oh gosh dad, I do need oxygen you know?"  
Harold Williams let go of his daughter and smiled broadly, "How goes the movie making?"

Sarah's eye's got wide and she smiled sarcastically, "Great, Michelle-that's my character-dies after twenty minutes of screen time. But at least you learn her first name right? It's better then nameless damsel in distress that runs around screaming in her underwear."

Before her father could respond Karen stepped out of the house and quickly walked towards Sarah, "Oh we were worried that you wouldn't make it in time."  
Sarah hugged her step-mother and smiled, "I just barely made it, a couple more hours and I would've called and told you to cancel the party."

They pulled away and Karen's smile widened, "I wouldn't have heard it! I have never to this day cancelled a party and I'm certainly not going to break a perfect record. How was the shoot?"  
They walked into the house and Sarah relayed a more detailed description about her first credited role in a movie.

Sarah smiled as her brother laughed at some ridiculous cartoon, "So Sarah I thought David was coming up with you?"  
Sarah turned to face her step-mother her smile gone a solemn expression in it's place, "David and I broke up," seeing Karen's face she held up her hand and sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it if that's all right."

Karen shut her mouth and nodded the expression on her face clearly said that they would be talking about this later and Sarah really didn't feel like discussing another failed relationship with her step-mother.

Sarah slowly stood up and smiled slightly, "I'd like it if I could rest up a bit and take a shower, if that's all right?"  
Karen smiled knowingly, "Of course Sarah go ahead I'll have your father bring your bags up for you. Lord knows where that mans ran off to this time."  
Sarah smiled and walked towards the stairs ruffling her brother's hair along the way.

She reached the hallway out side her door and walked into her old bedroom, it looked just as she had left it she smiled slightly and walked over to her vanity mirror she sat down and glanced at her reflection.

"_Lancelot!"   
Sarah stood abruptly, "Someone has been in my room again!"   
She quickly ran from her room, "I hate that! I hate it!"  
She crossed the hallway and entered her father and Karen's room, Toby was crying as she flung the door open, "I hate you! I hate you!"   
Sarah snatched a teddy bear out of Toby's crib and his screams grew even louder.  
"Somebody save me. Somebody take me away from this awful place!"_

Sarah shook her head, she had changed since that night. She never disrespected her father or Karen anymore. She loved her brother dearly and always showed it. She went out on dates though they all seemed to be dead-enders. She made friends and kept them throughout high school, she lived a normal life. Well as normal as Sarah Williams could.

Not just her character had changed but her appearance had changed significantly as well. Her once wavy chestnut locks were now straight and auburn from time spent in the sun. Her pale skin was tanned to a perfect olive hue. Her face had slimed out a bit and her eyes seemed older, more experienced.  
She studied herself in the mirror her eyes slowly surveying her body. She had filled out a bit and her body was well toned from the various forms of self defense that she had tried in college.  
She tried everything from Tai Chi to wrestling from kick boxing to fencing. Her agent had suggested such activities to make her résumé longer, and Sarah had happily obliged.

_Sarah heard a knock at her door, "Sarah, could I talk to you?"  
It was her father she rolled her eyes", "There's nothing to talk about! You'd better hurry. You'll be late."  
She heard her father sigh through the door and she rolled her eyes again, "We've fed Toby and put him to bed. We should be back around midnight."   
Sarah's expression turned from annoyed to furious as she heard her father's retreating steps, "You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you? Practically broke down the door!"_

Sarah turned her head as she heard a knock at the door, "Yes?"

"Sarah, Karen sent me up with your bags. Good Lord, did you pack all of New York with you?" She stood up chuckling as she walked to the door and opened it revealing her father struggling with her two suit cases,  
She smiled and took one of the bags from her father and set it on her bed.

"Do you need anything for a bath hon?"  
Sarah looked up at her father and smiled warmly, "No dad I still know my way around don't worry. I'm just gonna go ahead and shower I think."

He nodded, "All right well you don't' need me here for that so I'll get out of your hair."  
He hugged her again, "It's nice to have you home Sarah."  
Her father smiled again then left her to the silence of her room.

"Hullo there lil' missy!"

TBC...


	2. II

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie, I just write about them. ; )

One Life For Another; Chapter II:

"Hullo there lil' missy!"

_Sarah bent over and picked up the small fairy, "Poor thing," She turned her attention to the rude dwarf, "You monster! Ow!"  
She dropped the fairy shaking her hand wildly, "It bit me!"  
The dwarf rolled his eyes as he turned to face Sarah, "Well, whaddya 'spect fairies ta do?"  
Forgetting her injury, Sarah followed the little man with the sprayer, "I thought they did nice things, like granting wishes."  
He grunted annoyed at the girls naivety, "Shows what you know, don't it?"  
He carefully aimed his sprayer at another fairy and sprayed, "58!"  
He jumped in triumph as Sarah scorned, "You're horrible!"  
He turned around obviously annoyed with the girl, "No I ain't! I'm Hoggle!"_

Sarah's face lit up like a light bulb as she turned to see Hoggle standing next to her, "Oh Hoggle!"  
She reached down and embraced him warmly, "Whoa there Sarah yer gonna knock me over!"  
Sarah moved back smile still on her face, "Where's Ludo and Sir Didymus? They usually come with you."

Hoggle's face darkened, "I'm afraid I is here on business 'lil missy."   
Sarah noticed his solemn expression and became worried, "What is it Hoggle, what's wrong?"

"Yes come Hedgewart, tell her what she's done."  
Sarah froze his voice sent chills up and down her spine. She closed her eyes willing it not to be true, she slowly turned as she stood not opening her eyes. She felt leather softly caress her face and she slowly looked up into the miss-matched eyes of the Goblin King.

_Sarah watched with wonder as a very hansom, elegant man floated in from her father's balcony, "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King!" _  
_He smirked knowing full well she knew the answer to that question. She stepped closer, "I want my brother back, if it's all the same."  
The Goblin King crossed his arms over his chest tilting his head to the side, "What's said is said."  
She shook her head, "But I didn't mean it!"  
His smile widened and chuckled, "Oh you didn't?"  
_"_Please, where is he?"  
Hoping that he would tell her that he was just hiding under the bed, "You know very well where he is."  
He started playing with his gloves obviously bored with the topic of discussion. Growing desperate she pleaded, "Please bring him back, please."   
Jareth took another step towards the frightened girl in front of him, "Sarah… Go back to your room; play with your toys and your costumes," and smiled, "Forget about the baby."_

He looked the same, his face still sharp and very attractive. His skin pale yet luminous, and his lips... well she wasn't going there.

"Well, well, well, we certainly have grown up haven't we Sarah?"  
Sarah exhaled deeply not understanding the effect he had on her. And, quite frankly, enjoying it far to much for her own comfort. She took a step back putting some distance between herself and the Goblin King. He smiled knowing very well what was happening to her, "Are you scared of me Sarah?"

Hoggle stepped between Sarah and Jareth, "You wasn't supposed to come. They sent me to get her they did and you need to get back to yer castle before Isis notices yer gone!"

Jareth glanced down at the dwarf and smirked then gently grabbed Sarah's hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. His eyes never leaving her's.  
"I must take my leave; we will be meeting again very soon."  
And he disappeared in a puff of smoke and glitter.

Sarah collapsed into the chair at her vanity she felt as if he had drained all of her resolve simply by kissing her hand. Why was that, how had he done it? Did he do anything at all? "Hoggle what was that about? Where are you taking me and why do I need to be there?"

Hoggle looked down at his shoes and mumbled something inaudible, "Hoggle this is no time for games!"  
He sighed then looked up at Sarah, "You've been summoned ta th' high court o' th' Fae's, Jareth's being 'ccused of lettin' you beat his Labyrinth. There's some oder stuff to, but I don't know what it is exactly all I knows is what I'm told and I's told that I 'ad to get you and bring you to the high court."

Sarah sighed and leaned her head against the back of her chair, "I don't suppose I have any choice in the matter?"

"I'm 'fraid not Sarah. I'm sorry this came to you, Jareth's been trying to keep you outta this but-"  
Sarah shook her head in disbelief; "Jareth did what? Why would he-"  
Hoggle didn't look very pleased, "I don't rightly know missy but I's 'till havin' to take ya. So it's best if we be on our way before they send someone else along."  
Sarah stood and grabbed her suit case, "It's a good thing I hadn't unpacked yet."  
Hoggle grabbed a pouch off his belt he took a handful of the glitter and threw it up, "Th' castle beyond th' Goblin City!"

Sarah glanced at her surroundings; she was standing in a rather large deserted foyer with stained glass windows that started at the floor and arched into the ceiling.

"You like 'em? They're murals of, some 'o th' journeys through the Labyrinth."

Sarah gazed intently at them many of them the same picture but with a different subject. Always outside of the Labyrinth, only a few of the ones she'd seen had actually shown the inside of the Labyrinth. Where there so few that could actually solve Hoggle's riddle-like banter?

She turned her attention to the largest of all the windows, it was her own journey. She slowly walked towards the window and ran her fingers over cool glass marveling at its beauty. "Welcome Sarah Williams,"   
Sarah turned her attention to the woman that was standing in the archway just in front of them. She had long straight black hair with protruding pointy ears, a dark completion, and beautiful grey almost silver eyes. She wore a beautiful silver renaissance style dress with a collar that came up around her neck then plunged down to her breasts. Sarah felt very plain next to this beautiful elf.

"I am Isis Earadar. I've been sent by the High Council to… supervise your visit to the Underground."

"Hello, I hope you don't mind me asking but why would I need supervision? I've been to the Underground before."

Isis stepped closer to Sarah, "Miss Williams, hasn't the situation been explained to you?"  
Sarah set her bags down on the floor and shook her head, "All I know is that Jareth's being charged with letting me beat his Labyrinth."  
Isis quickly turned her attention to the retreating dwarf who almost made it out of the room, "Hoggle Scubbskin! Do you mean to tell me that she knows nothing of her current situation!"

Hoggle's head dropped as he turned around, "No ma'am, I didn't think it was my place to be tellin' her."

"Well you were right about one thing Hoggle, you didn't think! Would it be better if she heard it from me? Or far better Jareth himself!"

"What is it that I need to know!"  
The two Undergrounders turned to a furious looking Sarah her eyes were black and small electrical currents were running up and down her hands.

Isis ran towards Sarah her expression panicked, "It's happening sooner then we had planned! Sarah I need you to calm down, listen to me Sarah! Jareth!"

The last thing Sarah remembered before she blacked out was a pair of worried mismatched eyes staring into hers.

TBC…

A/N: I know how this goes you couldn't care less about the author notes I've been there I was a fic reader long before a fic writer all you want is the story that is unless it sucks (see how insecure I am REVIEW!) I know it's all confusing right now it's still confusing to me I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with this. Thank you all for reading I really appreciate the attention, ok now please review feel free to tell me what I need to fix or what sucks or what needs to be cut I haven't posted my fic online before. My friends tell me that my fic reads well, (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE I LOVE YA MUAH!) but I'd like to get the opinions of other's that don't already love me and might be sparing my feelings. Ok I've let this run on for long enough LATER!


	3. III

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie, I just write about them. ; )

One Life for Another; Chapter Three:

Sarah ran through the Labyrinth, there was something she needed to get to. Someone she had to save…But she'd already saved Toby almost ten years ago hadn't she?  
Then why was she here it didn't make sense. She ran down corridors, turned corners, and tried to find someone to help her only to end up where she'd started only a few minuets earlier.  
Sarah sighed and leaned against the wall speaking so softly she could barely hear herself, "Why am I here?"

"You are here to learn."

Sarah turned to see Jareth standing four feet away from her a sad expression showing on his usually arrogant features.

"What am I supposed to learn?"

His eyes briefly darted to the ground before his Kingly stature returned, "The answer isn't that simple Sarah."

She walked towards him, "Then simplify it Jareth, why am I here? Why am I not in my house getting smothered with gifts and listening to my step-mother complain about me not being able to hold down a decent boyfriend!"

Jareth looked completely shocked, but quickly regained his composure, "This is a discussion to continue when you've awoken you don't know what you're saying."

Sarah chuckled coldly "This isn't a dream; it can't be if it was then let's just say things would be going just a little bit differently."

Jareth smiled confidently, "Is that so, exactly how would things be going Sarah?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Oh yea, because nothing would give me greater pleasure then telling you my deepest darkest secrets.'

Jareth began to pace around Sarah, "Well, I can't make you tell me this is your dream not mine. But I'm sure it has something to do with the destruction of me."

Sarah's gaze followed Jareth as he circled her, "Are you so sure of that? Hmm well, just out of curiosity how does this dream thing work?"

He stopped in front of her and smiled, "Normally one would go to sleep and once your sub-conscious min-"

"That's not what I meant, how do I change this, into what I want?"

Jareth stepped closer leaving only a few inches between them, "You've never had control over your dreams before? I find that hard to believe."

Sarah blushed and lowered her gaze to the ground, "I- I'm usually not in control, I don't know why."

Jareth gently lifted her chin, "Maybe you just don't understand the power you have?"

Sarah closed her eyes and instantly she felt warm lips press against her own, arms around her waist pulling her closer.  
She lolled her head back and he placed gentle kisses down her throat, "I guess this is a dream."

They fell back onto a bed with scarlet silk sheets he whispered into her ear, "Wake up before you do something you'll regret."

Sarah's eyes became wide as she sat up in her bed. Sarah looked around she was in a dark, ornately decorated room, the same room from her dream. Only now she was alone.  
She called out into the dark, "It was you, It's always been you?"  
A tear fell down her face, "Why did you ruin me, what am I doing here!"

Sarah laid back down and pulled her legs up to her chest and cried. What was she here to learn? Why did she need to be here to learn it? And why did the Goblin King torment her so? She heard a gentle knock on her door and a tiny voice call, "Are you decent Miss Williams?"

Sarah wiped her eyes and looked herself over she had been dressed in a silk night gown that left little to the imagination. How did I get in this? "No I'm not."

"Look to the left of the bed, there should be a dressing robe."

Sarah slowly stood from her bed wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, she put the robe on.

"You can come in."

The door swung open and a young woman, probably 15 or 16, entered. Her hair was platinum blonde and well past her waist, Her face seemed so familiar her skin was a light tan like coffee with just a hint of cream, smooth and beautiful. Her eyes were a bluish silver color.   
The girl was soon followed by three other girls, "I am Princess Aicila Treeleaf this is Leira, Retaea, and Infiria. They will attend to your needs for the duration of your visit it's nice to finally meet the woman who so long ago captured my father's heart."

A/N: Sorry this took so long I've been lazy reading instead of writing, I know I know shame on me. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'll be good I promise /Smiles impossibly large smile/ Ok so I know I keep on saying it'll make sense and each chapter only makes it worse but hang on! Please review!


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, or objects from the original book/movie, I only own the one's I made and this humble plot. **

One Life For Another; Chapter IV:

"Your father's heart?"  
She was too old to be the child of any of the men she'd ever dated. Not to mention she was an Elf.

"No offense but I don't think I've ever dated an Elf before."

Aicila smiled as she waved at the servants, "I don't think you have either but my father isn't an Elf, he's Fae actually."  
The three girls set off opening the curtains, drawing a bath in the large black marble tub. While the other walked through a door and disappeared for a while coming back with a beautiful scarlet and black medieval style dress.

Sarah observed the way Aicila held herself, almost arrogant; it reminded her of someone, "Jareth, your Jareth's daughter?"

"Yes well we all have our crosses to bear," Aicila walked over to the living area and sat on one of the large settees, "My father has sent me to do damage control. For some reason he fears that you would not be very pleased with his presence."

Sarah blushed and diverted her attention, Aicila noticed her flushed face, "He wouldn't tell me why. I'm just here to convey his apologies."   
After a moment of awkward silence Sarah sat down across from the princess, "Do you know why I'm here?"

Aicila gently laid her hands in her lap, "I do, but I am sorry, it is not my place to tell you."

Sarah laid her face in her hands, "This is infuriating, do you have any idea what its like to be taken from your home with very little information of why."

She raised her head and looked the princess in her eyes, "Do you know what its like to be here in this world again after 9 years. To feel things that I- that I can't explain!"  
Sarah raised her hand and saw small electrical currents flowing over it, "Where is your father?"

"Sarah I don't think you should see him right now," her body was soon covered in small electrical currents; her eyes were like space, black and empty.

Aicila's eyes widened in fear, "Sarah please listen to me, you must calm down!"

The doors to Sarah's room burst open and Jareth stormed in closely followed by Isis who glared at Aicila, "You were supposed to calm her down not infuriate her!"

Jareth quickly walked over to Sarah and she blacked out again.

She slowly opened her eyes, white… everything was white. She sat up and looked around; she was lying on huge canopy bed with white satin sheets.  
She however was wearing nothing she quickly pulled the sheets up around her and got out of the bed. Trying to figure out where she was, but she was getting no where fast.  
Everywhere Sarah looked everything looked the same, blindingly white, "Where the HELL AM I?"

"You know we should work on that temper of yours."

Sarah dropped the sheet but quickly caught it before it hit the ground and pulled it back around her then turned around and sure enough there he was, "Yea well, you should work on your habit of taking people out of their homes unwillingly."

He stepped towards her, "You know as well as I that every person I've ever taken has in one way or another asked for it. I've never taken anyone against their will. But as it is, I am not the one… in your position."

"And what exactly is my position?"

"This is neither the time nor place. There are factors that need to be explained-"

"How complicated can it be Jareth? I want to know what is going on! Why am I here, where in the hell is here?"

He sighed, "I don't know where here is this is your subconscious. you are in complete control of your surroundings. I don't know why you're here it's your decision."

"Why is all of this happening to me Jareth? Tell me or I'm going home. I don't care what's at stake."

Jareth chuckled, "That's an empty threat Sarah. What makes you think you can leave?"

Sarah raised her chin in defiance, "You have no power over me!"

Jareth disappeared and Sarah smiled, "Yes I do."  
A chill ran down her spine as she turned to face the Goblin King. He cupped her chin in his gloved hand and claimed her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his body deepening their kiss.   
Sarah let go of the sheet letting it drop to the floor and snaked her arms under his and up around his shoulders pulling him closer.   
Then opened her eyes in shock, Jareth flew back and hit a stone wall. When he opened his eyes Sarah was standing in front of him in tight black leather pants and a white peasant blouse, "Why am I here Jareth?"

He tried to stand up but noticed that he was shackled to the wall and floor. He surveyed his surroundings. They were in what appeared to be a dungeon, "I could be asking you that very same question."

Jareth stood up as far as his restraints would allow, "Why did you come here Sarah? Why didn't you tell Hogbrain that the business of the Underground and Labyrinth are not your concern? Why do you lie awake in the night and wish to return to this world of limitless magic and adventure? And now that you're finally here again why do you wish to return to the monotony of your life?"

Sarah stood dumbstruck, staring back into the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King She wondered why she had come. Was it her need for adventure? Was it because she was worried about what had Hoggle so upset? Or could it have been her desire to once again feel as she felt when she was near Jareth. All these thoughts seemed far too confusing to analyze at the moment.

"I don't know why I came. I don't know why the Underground constantly haunts my mind. I don't want to leave, but I need answers to my questions. And if I don't start getting them then whatever it is you need me for you can forget it."

Firm resolve was in her eyes, she wasn't ready to leave, not yet. And if she was going to stay she would make life living hell for the King. Until she had what she wanted, whatever that really was.

"I'll answer your questions, but you must show patience the answers you seek do not come easily."

Jareth's chains disappeared as the bleak dungeon faded into nothingness only the two of them remained. He looked around him and wondered aloud, "Why here?"

_Hoggle stood in front of Sarah rocking back on his heels watching as the young girl tried to figure out where she was, "Oh, you're looking around. I suppose you've noticed there ain't no doors, only the hole. This is an oubliette. The Labyrinth's full of them."_  
_Sarah continued to look about the darkness seemingly uninterested in what the annoyingly self-righteous dwarf was saying, "I didn't know that."_

_Hoggle knitted his brow, "Don't sound so smart, you don't even know what an oubliette is!"_

_Sarah turned and glanced at Hogwart, "Do you?"_

"_Yes," his harsh voice scratched through the darkness, "It's a place you put people to forget about them!"_

"Because perhaps now it's time to let me know of some things you've tried so hard to forget."

Jareth took a seat, "Ah, where do you wish to start?"


	5. V

**A/N: Hi everyone, I haven't written in forever I finally found some time on my hands and felt inspired. If you've read the previous chapters before I strongly urge you to go back and read them again. I've made a few minor adjustments. I won't make any promises because I'm afraid I'll break them. But I'll try to write more often! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, or objects from the original book/movie/show/game, I only own the one's I made and this humble plot. **

One Life For Another; Chapter V:

"Hoggle mentioned something about you letting me win the Labyrinth, what's that about?"

Jareth sighed, "A young fae Fabien, who I once thought loyal to me, has set charges against me for allowing you to defeat my Labyrinth."

"How could anyone think that you LET me beat the Labyrinth? And even if you did why did this Fabien wait so long?"

Jareth stood and begun to pace around the room, "He didn't, all things in the Underground have their time. This particular issue was set before the council nearly 7 years ago. I'm sorry, but I've been fighting an up-hill struggle to keep you out of this entirely."

Sarah sat on the ground and tried to make herself as comfortable as she could, her eyes constantly following his motions, "So why now?"

"According to our laws, you have only just become an adult. Before I pleaded that a child, especially one who is not aware of our customs and laws, could not be called upon by the council. But now, you've fully matured," Sarah watched his eyes roam over her figure, "I could not keep them from you any longer."

"Why would you even try in the first place?"

Jareth laughed turned his head, "You don't know what their capable of, what they can get away with. If we are found guilty… I would never wish this upon even my greatest enemy. Let alone someone I l-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'?"

The Goblin King returned his gaze, "Sarah, I am sorry but you brought this upon yourself."

"Wha-"

"No! Stop! Let me finish!"

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but strangely no words would come.

"The day you saved Toby, there was a price to pay."

"What are you talking about? I paid my price, I defeated the Labyrinth!"

"Yes, you did. But only with the help of others within its confines! Which was an unexpected occurrence."

"What, no one ever asked for help? I didn't realize I was breaking a rule by making friends!"

"Sarah, I'm sure you realized upon your entrance to the castle that you are one of the few to ever actually make it into the Labyrinth, and the only one ever to solve it. Everything about you was different."

"All right, well if defeating the Labyrinth wasn't enough what was taken from me?"

"In the very moment that you claimed I had no power over you, you gave me supreme control over your existence. For lack of a better term, I own you."

She stared in silence appalled by his sheer arrogance.

"But of course, as there are always two sides to each coin. You in turn control me, I belong only to you. We have found ourselves in a binding life-long contract, if you will."

Sarah quickly found herself standing very close to Jareth, "I don't accept it! I can't, ho- how can we be- isn't there a way to reverse it?"

"There is, but you wouldn't want it."

"Why don't you let me decide what it is that I want."

"You'd have to condemn your little brother to eternal life, without his family and friends, as a Goblin."

Sarah turned her head as tears streamed down her face, "One life for another, huh? I could never do that to Toby."

"I am sorry Sarah, this is not how I wanted things to be."

Sadness turned to anger and her body glowed as her eyes became a vast nothingness, "Why don't you enlighten me as to how you thought this was going to end with, And They Lived Happily Ever After?"

"Sarah I-"

She calmed down, and immediately felt drained, "Forget it, just. Forget it, why do I keep blacking out?"

Jareth sat next to her and let her lean against him, "One of the benefits to your side of this little predicament, you now have the ability to manipulate magic. As you have never had proper instruction your now something like a ticking bomb. Any strong emotion will cause a limitless flow of magical energy to consume you. Which can be problematic."

"And it knocks me out?"

"Rather bluntly put, but yes. That much magical energy used at once drains your body. Don't worry, in time you'll learn to control it."

Sarah fell back into his comforting embrace and soon found herself on a comfortable bed with him beside her.

"Is that enough for now?"

"Nearly, I have just one question left."

"Of course, go ahead."

"Who's Aicila's mother?"


End file.
